


kidnapped by Harry: a 1D fanfiction

by isaiah_is_the_blob



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaiah_is_the_blob/pseuds/isaiah_is_the_blob
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	kidnapped by Harry: a 1D fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveSnapper](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LoveSnapper).



Love's Bloodt Rose: a fanifc by XxX_windcrown_XxX

it was birthday party for Harry Styles. First February so it was cold out. All of his friends like layn and liall and nayn and ziam where there. they had on jackets and other clothes. Harry blew out the candles in his baby blue birthday cake and flickes his erfect brown hair which covered his beautiful sparkling green orbs which shone in the candlelight before he blew the acndles out.

"we have present for you" nayn and liall said. "but is not in box"

"What is it?"

"you ave to come and see," ziam said. "is in car"

harry walked tot to car and opened trunk of car to find girl tied up. "release this girl!!" he said loudly

"shh you will scare neightbors" layn liall nayn and ziam picked her up and carry her inside. harry notices she has beautful blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes (under her eyslids he doesnt know tht yet)

"why do you have girl tied up? doesnt she have home and familt"

"Girl is yours now, harry."

(A/N: okay time for real story)

i awoke on the florr in strange british house. there were people around me with british accnts, all boys. THEY WERE ONE DIRECTION! there was ziam and layn and nayn and liall and of course harry styles most beautiful memeber of one direction with green eyss and long browen hair i wanted to burry my face in. he touched my face and smilled.

"hey there are dishes in kitchen tou need to do"

"what"

"you are chore girli got for birthday because i am hate doing hosuework"

"i want to go home"

"we are tou new home" he touched my shouldr ad i felt warm feling inside me (not like taht u pervs). i said "okay" and did disehs. tehn i washedd clothes and made breakfast and vaccumed house. 1D boys lived very sloppy so i helped them out. but harry kepy staring at me with those mysterious green orbs....

(A/N: THIS END TEH FIRST CHAPER111!!! PLEASE COMEMNT WITH WHATS YOU THIK WIL HAPPPEN NEXTT!!!!!!!1111!!!!!!!!!!)


End file.
